


Haunt 7B: Frost Bite

by LamiaCalls



Category: Betrayal at House on the Hill
Genre: Gen, Original Haunt, Playable Haunt, Secrets to Survival, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/pseuds/LamiaCalls
Summary: This is an unnatural, unearthly cold. And if it manages to chill you to the bones, you will surely be frozen in place, never to escape the house alive...An alternative to Haunt 7 on the haunt table.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Holiday Horror 2020





	Haunt 7B: Frost Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_is_My_Sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_My_Sock/gifts).



> This haunt is activated by the Haunt Revealer activating the haunt roll on the balcony, having collected the "Book" Omen card. This is a traitorless haunt.
> 
> It's a little more complicated than most Haunts, to ensure it's still fun while having no traitor, but I fully welcome any balance or general playtesting notes, if anyone does play this.
> 
> There is a story to go along with this (Shiver!) and I recommend reading that first if you are going to, as this Haunt guide contains spoilers for how to win the Haunt!

_The night air chills you. It’s colder now than when you entered the house — colder than anything you’ve felt before._

_This is an unnatural cold. And if it manages to chill you to the bones, you will surely be frozen in place, never to escape the house alive. Worse yet, what will happen if this unearthly cold leaves? No, you must take decisive action to stop it…_

* * *

**Setup**

  1. The Haunt Revealer is given 2 Trait Roll tokens. Anyone in the room adjacent to the Haunt Revealer is also given 2. Every other player is given 3. The maximum amount of Warmth tokens a player can possess at any one time is 3.
  2. As there is no Traitor for this Haunt, these tokens represent “Warmth” tokens. Losing all warmth tokens result in the character being frozen in place — and dying.
  3. When players move through a Frozen room in their turn, their movement is reduced by one for that turn only. If they start or end their turn in a Frozen room, they lose a Warmth token.
  4. Place 3 Number Tokens on the Furnace in the Furnace Room as soon as it is revealed (do it now, if it has already been revealed).
  5. Place a Small Monster token on the Balcony, and one in the room adjacent to it. These Small Monster tokens represent the Ice, and indicate the room is Frozen.
  6. Ice takes it turn immediately after the Haunt Revealer.
  7. The player to the left of the Haunt Revealer takes the first turn.



* * *

**Overview**

**YOU WIN WHEN YOU OVERHEAT THE FURNACE AND AT LEAST ONE PLAYER ESCAPES ALIVE.** ****

**YOU LOSE IF ALL PLAYERS DIE.**

* * *

**Main Goal:** OVERHEAT THE FURNACE

If the Furnace Room in the Basement has not yet been revealed, it is imperative to find it. Keep exploring the Basement level until it is found.

Each turn, a player in the Furnace Room may make either a Might (to break the furnace) or Knowledge (to understand how to make it overheat) rolls against the Furnace. To overheat the Furnace, you must make 3 rolls of 6+ to overheat the Furnace.

Each time a roll is succeeded, remove a Number Token from the Furnace. Once all Tokens have been removed, you have successfully overheated the campaign.

See Monsters part of the Guide to understand how fire moves.

* * *

**Main Goal:** ESCAPE THE HOUSE

Now you’ve beaten back the ice with trusty fire, it’s time for you to hotfoot it out of the house.

Players must try and get back to the Entrance Hall. Once in the Entrance Hall, spend a movement trying to leave the House. If the Entrance Hall is Frozen, players still lose one movement and a Warmth token, risking being frozen in place.

* * *

**Side Goal:** WARM YOUR COCKLES

Any time a player ends or begins their turn in the Furnace Room, Kitchen or Game Room (which has a radiator), they can perform a Knowledge roll. 5+ results in the player gaining a Warmth token, up to a maximum of 3.

* * *

**MONSTERS: ICE**

Ice takes their place in the move order after the Haunt Revealer. On Ice’s turn, a player performs a speed roll on behalf of the ice.

 **> >>> Speed: **4

>> 0-2 - All rooms with doors that lead into a Frozen room gain a Small Monsters token. They are now Frozen.

>> 3-5 - One room of the player’s choice that has a door leading to a Frozen room receives a Small Monsters token. That room is now Frozen.

>> 6+ - No rooms are Frozen.

* * *

**_IF YOU WIN_ **

_You stand on the lawn of the House, looking up at it as it blazes. You think perhaps you will write a book about this, and call it something about Ice and Fire. Perhaps “_ A Song of Fire and the Short Work it Does of Ice _”. Yes, that sounds good… For now, you can rest easy, knowing you and you compadres will be neither frozen or burnt alive._

**_IF YOU LOSE_ **

_You may be strong, wise or fast, but nature is all that and more. The last left alive, you feel your limbs seize and your cry is literally frozen before it can escape, along with the rest of your body…_


End file.
